


changed behavior

by zuecho



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuecho/pseuds/zuecho
Summary: Hey fellas,I'm not a native speaker, so please forgive me for (m)any mistakes, I don't have a beta reader. I hope you like it though.





	changed behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fellas,  
> I'm not a native speaker, so please forgive me for (m)any mistakes, I don't have a beta reader. I hope you like it though.

It wasn’t like Mo Guan Shan hadn’t noticed the slight change in He Tians behavior towards him. No really, he damn sure did.  
Like, how He Tians Hand no longer did rest on his shoulder but his Arm, while he kept dragging him around against his will, the hand each time kind of getting lower. More intimate. Not that Mo Guan Shan not tries to barge out of his demanding grip.   
Such as He Tians dark glares shift from the usual frightening death glares to another kind of dark one, still sending shivers down his spine, but different kind of. Not making him feel cold and scared anymore, but like his skin is burning. Not that Mo Guan Shan likes that.  
The way He Tian seems to no longer treat him like his amusement toy, or a pet he’d rescue, but a person himself, in which he takes a real interest. Not that Mo Guan Shan wants that.

Or the damn Earring. Mo Guan Shan was sure that it was that Chicken Dicks freaking annoying way of kinda marking him as his. Why else would he be so demanding about wearing it, whenever he would “take him out”.  
Sure, He Tian still likes to mess with him, beat him up and throw him into damn embarrassing situations, but in the same moments he calls him his friend.  
Friend isn’t a word he would describe his… relationship with He Tian. He never wanted to be friends with him. Or with the two other idiots, who would always bring him nothing but trouble.   
He already has friends. Or classmates - they don’t have much more common interests than disturbing lessons, sit out detention together or mess other people up.   
There is just this one guy who he hangs out with since elementary school and who knows more about him than most people do, because he is the one person he actually talks to sometimes. Not does he often feels like this.  
But not one of them came to his defense, when She Li and his gang accused him of harassing a girl.  
None of them did anything about it at all. Instead Jian Yi and Zhan Zhengxi bursted into the room and rescued him, despite the fact, that just a few weeks before he smashed Zhan Zhengxis Head with a stone, injuring him seriously.  
And He Tian…. He Tian got injured because he defended him and beat up She Li badly.  
They also kept hanging out with him, dragging him with them, into their damn own trouble.   
And he kinda cared for them, because they treated him like he belonged to them, like they were really friends. Because even if he didn’t show it, he damn sure had fun with them.  
It had been like this with all tree of them, He Tian always with a slightly creepy, dark, perverted kind of act. Mostly to loosen up a stiff situation, or even more often just to mess with his head.  
Yet lately there was this change.  
And Mo Guan Shan wasn’t sure what to do about it. No long time ago he would have known what to do. To kick that damn chicken dick straight where it would hurt the most.   
But He Tian was getting more and more under his skin, slowly breaking down every damn barrier Mo Guan Shan had build up over the years. Not letting go. Clinging on to him.  
In the back of his head still hammered the question of his old friend “You aren’t in love, are you?”. Like hell he was. That damn bastards family was! He was just… just confused. That did happen to guys his age, right?  
He Tian and his actions weren’t really helping in this matter. Because it was not just He Tians behavior that was changing, it was his own too. And he didn’t like that.  
He had to sort those damn confusing feelings out, which kept growing and boiling inside of him, whenever He Tian kept pestering him. Looking out for him. Caring for him.  
So he didn’t say nothing, when He Tian persist that he would stay and watch a movie with him, when they’re done cooking and eating.  
And he didn’t say nothing, when He Tian plopped right down next to him, on this damn big couch. And he kept saying nothing, when somewhere deep into the movie, He Tian casually stretched his arms and shoulders and his arm came to a rest behind him on the backrest.   
And he kept quiet, when just a few minutes later the arm slowly sunk down on his shoulders.   
And he couldn’t have spoken, even if he would’ve wanted to, because his heart was pounding so hard and like crazy, when He Tian gently pulled him closer to himself, so that they were leaning against each other.  
And he kinda forgot how to breathe when He Tian put his hand under his chin and softly lifted his head up.  
And his skin was burning, his eyes wide open, his heart hammering furiously when He Tian moved closer, leaned in to him.

The kiss was soft, but demanding, curios and warm. Leaving Mo Guan Shan behind breathless and with a light-headed feeling when they did part.   
It wasn’t like the first time He Tian kissed him. Back then he had been so grossed out, scared and furious at the same time.  
This time was different, though he still had to fight the urge to punch He Tian right into his smudged grinning face, with which he was looking down on him. He bit his lip and turned his head back to the TV to hide is beginning deep blush and stared at the now boring movie, without seeing anything. He Tian chuckled, ruffled Mo Guan Shans hair and let his hand slip back on his shoulder.  
At least Mo Guan Shan was now sure of He Tians changed behavior and his own damn confusing feelings.  
They really weren’t friends, were they?


End file.
